


The Witch-Kings Pet

by fry_chan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't Ask, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Submissive Reader, biting kink, cum kink, dominant witch-king, no y/n, sorry if I forgot any, this is just pure filth, this is really just my fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fry_chan/pseuds/fry_chan
Summary: You tease the Witch-King and have to endure the punishment.
Relationships: Witch-King of Angmar/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	The Witch-Kings Pet

You were sitting between his legs, leaning your head against the inside of his right thigh, your hands where folded in your lap in a show of obedience.

The Throne room was cold und you were almost shivering in your dress.

One of his armored hands rested on the armrest of the throne, the other absently ran its fingers through your hair while he dealt with his subjects and the other Nazgul. You could feel the cold metal of the armor against your scalp, sending shivers down your spine. 

You had been sitting in this position for several hours and slowly you were growing bored. Slowly you rubbed your cheek against the black fabric of his pantleg and you could feel him tensing a bit. The hand in your hair stilled and gave a warning tug. Ignoring the warning, you lifted one of your hands and rested it near his knee, drawing small circles with your thumb, slowly moving up his leg.

His hand clenched in your hair and you savored the painful pull of it. You could hear his voice becoming strained and finally he dismissed the orcs currently kneeling before him. The door slammed shut behind them and you could feel his magic reaching out to seal it.

The silence left behind made you nervous and you wondered if you had provoked him too much.

He slowly untangled his hand from your hair without a word and you tensed further, not having the guts to move, your fingers had stilled midway up his thigh. His hand, previously on the armrest, reached out and took yours, turning you towards him and pulling you up until you were standing before him.

The hood he always wore outside of his private quarters obscured his ghostly face, so you couldn’t quite gauge his mood.

A sharp pull to your hand had you stumbling forward and into him. Your free hand shot out and landed on his shoulder to steady yourself. His free hand had landed on your hip and he pulled you to him further, directing you to straddle his thighs, resting your knees on either side of his thighs on the throne.

You obediently complied, not wanting to aggravate him further.

“You just couldn’t wait, could you, pet?” His gravely deep voice sent shivers down your spine and warmth started pooling under your belly. The tone of his voice promised you pleasure as well as pain.

“No master, I wasn’t trying to…”

“Don’t lie to me!” He sharply cut you off, brought one hand up to circle around your throat and gave a warning squeeze. Your mouth snapped shut and you averted your eyes in submission. The hand around your throat didn’t let up, but he let out an appreciative hum.

“I’m sorry, Master” Your voice was meek, quiet and slightly strained from the pressure on your esophagus.

“I’ll just have to pay you some attention then, don’t I?” The dangerous undertone in his voice made heat run through your body. You squirmed slightly and both the grip around your throat and the one at your hip tightened.

“Keep still!” You stilled instantly.

He kept his hand at your throat, but the one at your hip moved up your body, over your waist and up to your breast. One armored finger scraped over your already hard nipple, slightly visible through the thin fabric of your dress. You let out a stifled moan.

You could feel his smile at your shoulder, where his head had come to rest during his hands journey. His mouth sent cold air over the exposed skin at your neck and again you shivered at the feel of it.

The hand at your breast, after giving your nipple one last sharp tug making you gasp, wandered to the front of your dress, to the lacing there and made short work of it, more ripping than anything. His mouth started sucking another bruise amongst the slightly faded ones already on your shoulder. He had been gone on business for Sauron for a while and they had started disappearing slowly. His sharp teeth tugging at your flesh slightly made you moan loudly and he bit down harder in warning, making you squirm against him once again.

With every move you could feel his arousal growing against you. He had released your throat, instead gripping your hair again, pulling your head back to give him better access to mark your throat as well.

Your dress fell open and he slid it of your shoulders to pool around your waist. Leaning back, he assessed his work on your neck and shoulder. His hood had slid of and you could see the satisfied look on his face. There was no way you would be able to cover up all of the marks he had produced, not that you wanted or where allowed to. He was a possessive man and you loved to be possessed by him.

He leaned forward again and started leaving marks around your collarbones and breasts as well. The heat, that had started below your belly, had spread throughout your whole body and you felt as if you couldn’t bear it for much longer.

“Please, Master!” You whimpered.

He bit at your left breast and growled “What do you want, pet?”

“Please take me, Master, please.” you breathed out, barely audible but dripping with urgency. You ground your hips against his, feeling his thick length against your core and moaning brokenly.

He hissed and his hands flew to your hips gripping them tightly, stilling their movement and most likely leaving bruised there. The tips of his armored gloves dug into your skin almost breaking it.

“Go on then.” He ground out before closing his lips around your nipple.

Your shaky hands moved down from his shoulders, where they had been griping into his clothes, and made their way to the front of his pants. Your position made it hard to reach the lacing there and you fumbled around for a moment until he grew impatient. He knocked your hands away and unlaced his pants himself, making quick work of them.

His thick, long cock sprang free and your mouth started watering at the sight of it. Like the rest of his body his cock wasn’t quite human, the skin glowing a sickly green and too pale to be natural. It was also a lot longer and thicker than humanly possible.

He leant back and you hesitantly reached out, flicking your eyes up to him, silently asking for permission. He nodded slightly, his gaze hot on your skin as he watched you.

You first moved back on his thighs, giving yourself more room to touch and then changed your mind moving back to your original place on the floor between his legs. This time facing him.

Licking your right hand to moisten it, you started stroking his shaft from base to tip. After a few strokes, you bowed your head and licked the head a few times with you flat tongue. Finally, you closed your lips over the head of his cock and started sucking. Overhead you could hear him exhale audibly.

Slowly you took more and more in your mouth, while still stroking the rest with one hand. You kept swirling your tongue around the part of his cock that was in your mouth, while still keeping up suction.

You glanced up at him, the witch-king had leant his head against the back of the throne and was watching you through half lidded eyes. His cock was too big to fit in your mouth even half-way and you struggled to fit more. The head of his cock hit the back of your throat and you started gagging. One of his hands, that had come to rest on the armrest of the throne again, landed in your hair and he gripped tight, pushing you further down his massive cock.

You gagged more, but he didn’t let you up, pushing his cock further down your throat. When you where almost out of air he let you up to breath, though the head of his cock still rested on your tongue. After you had inhaled a few stuttering breaths, he again shoved his cock into your throat, without caring for your comfort, chasing his own pleasure.

He repeated this a few times, until tears where running down your face and your pussy was almost dripping with your juices. He then dragged you up by your hair to stand before him. Your dress was ripped from your waist and carelessly discarded on the floor. Dark, lust filled eyes devoured the sight of your naked body, standing before him. Red marks all over your upper body and tear streaked face slightly red from chocking on his cock.

He reached out and gripped your left thigh, pulling at the flesh to expose your dripping core. A low chuckle echoed in the big hall.

“Well, isn’t this interesting. You love suffocating on my cock, don’t you whore?” His voice mocked you. Your cheeks reddened and you looked down, not answering.

A slap stung your buttock.

“Answer your master, slave!” He growled, slapping you again. His hand stayed rested on you red buttock this time, gripping it hard in warning.

“Yes master, I love tasting your cock” You stammered humiliated.

His cock twitched slightly at you admittance. He pulled you closer, until the head of his shaft was almost touching the lips of your sex. You were once again maneuvered to place your knees on the throne on either side of his thighs, though this time he didn’t let you sit down. Your Pussy hovering millimeters above his cock.

He guided you lower and you groaned when his cockhead brushed over your clitoris. Your hips moved on their own accord, trying to grind his cock over your clit again. At your movement the hand at your ass tightened again and he growled in your ear.

“You will only get what I give you. Do you understand whore?”

You whimpered but managed to breathe out a “Yes Master, thank you Master”.

His hand released your buttock and moved to rest at your waist. His other hand moved to grip the base of his cock, moving his cockhead down to your entrance. The muscles in your thighs tightened in anticipation, but he only lifted his hips a tiny fraction, the head not even entering, before relaxing again. He slid his cock up between you pussy lips again, only lightly brushing over your clit.

Your whole upper body sagged at the teasing and you had to grip at his shoulders to not collapse all over him. You again whimpered and bit your lip to not make more sound.

He again chuckled in your ear, repeating his path between your lips to your entrance and up again over and over. Shuddering every passing of your clit, your breathing came heavy against his shoulder.

“Beg you slut. Beg for my cock.”

You were almost at you limit, but knew you weren’t allowed to cum until he allowed you to. His teasing had riled you up so much, you would have done anything to stop this torture.

“Please Master” It came out as a moan.

“What do want?” His voice growled in your ear; you could hear that he was breathing more heavily as well.

“Your cock, Master”

“Oh, do you now? And where do you want it?”

“In my Pussy, Please Master, I want your cock in my pussy, I want to cum on your huge cock!” You groaned out desperately, barely having enough air to get it out. You weren’t going to last for much longer.

“Then cum you little cock whore” And with one thrust he rammed his entire massive cock into your unstretched pussy.

You screamed out your orgasm, your pussy spasming, trying to accommodate his size and almost failing. It hurt. The stretch burning up your entire channel. His hands gripped into your waist, the tips of his still armored hands puncturing your skin this time, adding to the oh so pleasurable pain of the witch-kings cock. He let you ride out your orgasm for only a moment, before lifting you off the entire length of his cock and then slamming you down again.

A high-pitched keen left your throat and tears were once again running down your cheeks. He reveled in the sounds you were making, enjoying the pain he was causing you. The pace he set up was brutal, slamming you down on his cock over and over again.

Your screams reduced to whimpering, holding onto his shoulders for dear live. Your pussy adjusted to his size slowly and the pleasure started coursing through your blood again. The whimpers transformed into moans and you were nearing another orgasm. You moaned out pleas to your master, begging him for release.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Coming all over your master cock again.” You could hear the smirk in your masters voice. “Your Master filling you up with his cum, do you think you deserve that?”

His voice barely sounded strained, even while keeping up the pace, filling you up to the brim again and again. You on the other hand could barely get words out.

“Yes please, Master, fill me up!” You choked out.

He grinned against your throat, speeding up even more, ramming into you even more brutally. You could feel your orgasm approaching and started pleading again, more desperately. The witch-king bit down into your throat, breaking the skin and you couldn’t hold back anymore.

Your vision turned black for a second and your pussy clenched down on his girth. He thrust up one more time, shoving his cock the deepest it would go and came.

His come spurted into you, as cold as the rest of his body and you came again. Your body trembled around him. His cock was still twitching inside you, filling you up with his cum even more, until it started running out around his cock, running down your thighs.

You let out a shuddering breath.

One of his hands came up to the back of your head and pressed it to his chest, his other hand running soothingly up and down your back. Your body still twitching now and then.

“You took my cock so well, good girl. So pretty, all filled up with my cum.” He purred in your ear, licking over the bite-wound he had made earlier.

You lifted your head and smiled tiredly at him. He bowed his head down to your Hight and pressed a light, cold kiss to your lips.

“I missed you, pet.” You smiled again; you had missed him as well. He rested your head back on his chest, letting you rest for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I have nothing to say to defend me


End file.
